The Central Illinois Community Clinical Oncology Program is a consortium of two major components, Memorial Medical Center (MMC) in Springfield and Decatur Memorial Hospital (DMH) in Decatur. They are part of a rapidly developing network of cancer resources in Central Illinois. There are 1,981 new cancer cases which will be seen by the component hospitals. The CICCOP has been functioning for many months and is led by a Principal Investigator who previously directed the Southwest Washington CCOP and sat on the governing board of SWOG. Research base affiliations are with SWOG, MDAH, NSABP and ICC. Full program elements and procedures are in place and the Operations Office and data management components are unusually well organized with centralized support, traveling data managers, and/or site clinical coordinators and nurse oncologists in each oncology unit at component hospitals and affiliated practices. A vigorous group of investigators in medical, surgical and radiation therapy oncology currently accrue patients at an annual rate of 136/year as well as provide linkage to investigators in pathology, otolaryngology, dermatology, primary care, internal medicine, gastroenterology and other specialties. Unusual expertise in studies of interstitial transplantation is offered by Dr. McGee, a world recognized senior investigator. Over the past five years this group of nine highly active investigators have accrued an average of 163 patients annually and a total of 35 patients in the past 3 months to NCI approved protocols. CICCOP projects 142.8 accrual credits for treatment protocols and 77.95 accrual credits for cancer control during the first year of NCI funding.